


Goodbye my old Friend

by Just_A_Dream10



Category: Lost Souls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Dream10/pseuds/Just_A_Dream10
Summary: Rusty chains still holding the swings up.The cold air still blowing around the leaves.Grave stones still standing for years passing by.Shadows creeping around during day and night not being seen.





	Goodbye my old Friend

Ring

Around

The

Rossy

Ashes

Ashes

We

All

Fall

Down


End file.
